


Gain Demented Fame

by Td03



Category: Akame ga Kill!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fixing an Empire, Humor, M/M, Revolutionizing an Empire, Running an Empire, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: The Teikou alumni spent their holiday to play basketball in Hawaii! But Akashi's private jet crashed before it can land safely. And it looks like they're stranded at a land that was definitely not the Pacific Islands.





	Gain Demented Fame

Yesterday the weather forecaster had confirmed it was going to be a nice windy day and showed a lot of pictures of the magnificent island of Hawaii.

This morning, Akashi's private jet got caught in a storm and they broke out of the thunderous clouds to see vast mainlands with giant monsters attacking people, caravans, and villages.

And it seems, that giant bunch of buildings over there, may be a kingdom.

An actual kingdom.

"Uuuuuuh, are we sure that this is Hawaii?" Momoi questioned, the first to break the silence, eyeing a 23 feet broad headed creature with triangular pectoral fins which would have been classified as a manta ray had it not lacking horn-shaped cephalic fins located on either side of its mouths flying above them.

Aomine and Kise was gobsmacked. Murasakibara was clearly worried, and so does Midorima for that matter. Akashi was visibly pissed.

No one knew for certain if Kuroko was holding a short temper or if he was accepting a subject until he voiced it out blatantly. It was all behind that damned poker face that was covering it all for humanity.

"Perhaps we are not in the twenty-first century anymore," Kuroko suggested, always happy to provide science fictional-ish statements, though he still lacked any inflection in his tone to indicate that he  _was_ feeling something.

The Teikou Academy alumni try their best to learn how to survive in this world, as it seems after a night of sleeping (or discreet scouting on Kuroko's part and paranoia on Aomine and Midorima's part) they weren't going to magically wake up in normal Japan. To even survive they have to know about the place though (somehow they wrestled that priority over Murasakibara's insistent "Food! Food! Food! Find Food First").

Their methods are questionable at best, but granted, they can be a bunch of idiots with little common sense.

"So the lands are divided into the northern, eastern, western, southern and central regions, is that all." The end lacked the inflection needed to make the sentence into a question but the man Akashi is questioning answered anyway.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes, yes," the merchant they had borrowed stuttered out his confirmation. The poor man was completely terrified of Murasakibara's terrifying visage, whom had been the one to kidnap him from his merchant group who are sleeping nearby. Seriously, the purple haired teenager just plucked him like a doll, gagging any screams quickly with a piece of clothing Kuroko had stolen from their camp.

(He just walked in merrily as he pleased into one of the tents and picked their things. It was scary.)

They were nice to him though, mostly because Akashi ordered them to behave or else. And managed to convince him that yes, they just want to know about the place, no, they're not going to kill him (the fuck would we, Aomine added).

"A-a-and several islands off the shore. Most of them are inhabitated."

"And we are currently at the southern region, not far from central," Momoi reiterated. "Do you think the eastern region would be our home? But it sounds pretty far."

"Ne, do you think the western regions would be a nice place to start instead? Might be familiar to US?" Kise asked.

"This place is pretty different with the monsters already, what makes you think there will even be America?" Midorima threw in.

"What's wrong with hoping, Midocchi? Maybe there's New York!"

"What are we going to do in New York?"

He shrugged. "Be a mechanic? Car accidents are the norm."

"I-I-I wouldn't recommend going to the western region," the man added, though he didn't understand half of what they were talking about.

"Why?"

"There was a village there, of the Ban Tribe. They traded with foreign nations beyond the land so Prime Minister—" here, they all noticed his voice getting rougher, like he was about to growl in anger, "—ordered the execution of all the tribe's people. Who knows if the other villages there trade with foreign nations too. You don't want to get caught!"

Midorima tilted his glasses up, ignoring Aomine hissing  _there are still tribes!_ to Kise, "Who is this Prime Minister?"

"Honest, of the Capital." Talking about the prime minister seems to dispel whatever fear the merchant had had of Murasakibara's height. "Wretched man. Sunk his claws on the Emperor since he was a snotty baby and now he's pretty much running everything dry just so he the Capital – and only the Capital – can flourish."

"A puppet emperor," Aomine deadpanned. Akashi made a similar noise of disgust.

Momoi wasn't looking forward to be part of an empire that sounds so corrupt and bloody. "Is there other nations or empires we can enter?"

The merchant snorted. "Beyond the Great Oceans? Yeah, if you don't get detected by the empire's men which are  _everywhere_. The Empire is a superpower that has lasted for over one thousand years. And there's more than enough talk about it being the only Empire, what with how the Prime Minister's been sending assassins and armies pass the borders to kill whoever's not allied with the Empire."

Aomine abruptly changed the topic. "Tetsu, don't just sit there reading, you book addict."

The blue haired boy looked up from the pages he had been paying more attention that the merchant whose camp he had infiltrated. By the lack of page folding, Midorima knew Kuroko wasn't going to stop. Kuroko crossed his arms. "I am not addicted to reading. I can quit as soon as I finish one more chapter."

Midorima walked closer and looked over the books and papers (and scrolls? Really?) Kuroko had collected. He couldn't understand a single word. "You can read this?"

Kise skipped over to them and glanced at the pages. "What is this, Kurokocchi? I can't read any of them!"

"They are just English," Kuroko pointed to the bunch of consonants and vocals written in a seemingly random manner. "With Caesar Cipher."

Akashi picked up a book and opened a random page. "Not by three keys."

"Akashi-kun didn't backtrack enough. It's by thirteen."

The redhead hummed, losing interest rapidly. On the contrary, Momoi perked with interest and began to read too, thankful for Kuroko having solved the language barrier so easily.

Hn. Kuroko missed Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun would explode at him but do his best to make it up hours later, shame-faced, with a half-melted vanilla milkshake he had ran two miles just to buy from Maji Burger. He missed the dundering blockhead, already.

"Well, what have you read so far?"

"Economics," Kuroko looked considering. "Which is basic trading, really. Geography. It includes data of the monsters which are apparently known as Danger Beasts." Kuroko then picked up what looked like a leaflet. "A drawn map to reach the Capital. I haven't determined where we are exactly."

A thought occurred to Akashi. "What of the currency?"

"It's called col."

Akashi turned to the merchant and fished out a ten and a five hundred yen coins. "Do you know how much these are worth?"

The merchant's jaw dropped at the sight. "W-where did you get those?"

"I found them nearby a rundown house on the way here," Akashi lied swiftly. "Maybe a few miles away from us. We have been walking for some time."

"You must have stumbled upon one of the old houses!" The man gawked. "That style of coin dates back four centuries ago! I have a friend who inherited coins like that from his grandfather. The bronze is worth 1959 col, and the silver is worth 2000 col!"

Kuroko weighed in on the man's surprise and words. Only forty one col difference but based on his reaction that was a big number difference. Was it really that hard to get money? Despite Aomine's accusation, Kuroko was paying attention to their talks – after he figured out how to read the language anyway. Is one col very valuable? Or is Prime Minister Honest really that terrible?

. o . 0 . o .

**TRAILER**

. o . 0 . o .

The miracles started learning to survive the world. Akashi cautioned them and kept them safe, forcing them to train and not to neglect their health. Kuroko, being the best (marginally better, Akashi would insist) in literature and languages, studied and read as many books as he can, teaching them the cypher (and English language too for that matter, for Aomine and Murasakibara) and the apparent history and helping Midorima learn the medical books and be their physician (and picking up a thing and a bunch on how to be a doctor). Murasakibara cooked, and was also their scout since he was tall enough to see the Danger Beasts a mile ahead if they can find a relatively high place for him to stand on. Aomine was pretty much their bodyguard, not that Akashi doesn't drill all of them equally on how to defend themselves and they all learned their own styles, but Aomine was the most experienced one, being a police's son. Kise (along with Kuroko), was the… well, the swindlers, using their looks and lack of presence to get things for all of them. Momoi, ever their precious, more importantly, genius manager, managed their finances, taught them people skills and how to manipulate them, became the mediator any time Kuroko got dragged into an argument, and (after acknowledging that she really can't cook) became their poison specialist, studying plants and chemicals alongside Midorima and Kuroko.

. o . 0 . o .

Arm strength-wise; Kuroko, with his pass training, was the one with the superior unarmed combat skills, second to Aomine. Akashi was more versed in knife-work.

"Watch it, mind your strength, Tetsuya. It's as if you've forgotten to hold back."

"Sorry, Akashi." Kuroko flexed his right hand. "I think it's because I'm growing."

"No, your upper body really is strong, anyone who has received your passes can see that."

. o . 0 . o .

Kuroko got injured. Unfortunately, his luck pummeled and he was found by the Empire's army. Perhaps if he had kept his weak constitution he would be able to convince them that he was only a lost civilian, but the training his friends had done betrayed his strength.

His luck either took a dive into a metaphorical cliff or hitched a ride to heaven, because somehow, he showed compatibility with a very powerful teigu and was indoctrinated into a group called the Jaegers.

General Esdeath was pretty. And showed no compunction with her sadistic tendencies. She reminds him of his mother, except his mother terrorize people with mean pranks and not… what Esdeath likes to do.

Kuroko should care more, but he really just wants to find his friends. He hopes they were doing okay.

. o . 0 . o .

Kuroko took a few deep breaths before he nodded. What did he have to lose, really? His parents never wanted him, friends would survive without him, and the millennium-age superpower Empire would carry on whether or not he was a part of it. Kuroko gripped the cup, and looked at the younger boy in front of him on the eyes – the Emperor. "Well," he spoke to Makoto, "I trust you." And he downed the poisonous drink.

. o . 0 . o .

He turned around in disbelief. "Tetsuya?"


End file.
